darwinssoldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hans Donitz (anti-matter)
Hans Donitz was an anti-matter copy of the real Hans Donitz created when the away team traveled through the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. Character history March 2009 Anti-matter Hans was created on March 1st, 2009, when the original James Zanasiu and his team traveled through the bridge at the request of the U.S. Government. Instead of traveling successfully through the bridge, anti-matter copies were created, and the originals were spat back into their universe. Hans was brought on the away team to serve as a scientist, but was originally not cleared by the government adivising board. February 3009 (anti-matter universe) Hans did not appear in Pelvanida with some of the others, instead he was trapped like the rest of the team in limbo. When Shelton ejected them onto Gaman, Hans appeared in the forest with Vic and Dr. Joe. They were attacked by native hunters, but were rescued by James and his team. Hans traveled with James' team into town, and witnessed the chaos at the playhouse when Siberys fired off his pistol. He was the only member of the team who was not incapacitated, instead managing to escape the town and return to the bridge, where he informed the others of what happened. Later, when Shelton selected the personnel to return to Gaman, Hans insisted that he come along to look for Werner, who had never been located the first time. James honored his request. In the pandamonium that ensued following their reentry, Hans, was separated from the others. He wandered the streets asking people about Werner until he was arrested by the Sapaar and placed in a cell with the other teammates. When Werner arrived and freed them from jail and took them to the Union headquarters, Hans told James he was going to stay with Werner. He then traveled with Werner to the nuclear power plant and participated in the fighting, right up until the rebels captured the base. (Card of Ten) When Jacade activated the destruction of the planet, Hans fled with Werner and members of his resistance for some escape shuttlecraft. Hans found an unprotected one and boarded it with a small amount of passengers. During the subsequent problems with Werner's shuttle, Hans was plagued with guilt about the fact that his shuttle had ample food and supplies and medicine when Werner needed it so badly. When the Sapaar shuttles attacked, Hans' left engine was destroyed, severely limiting its ability to aim where its going. Still, it managed to reach Gaman's moon, but upon attempting reentry Hans sent it spiraling into a horrible crash landing. Only a few passengers, such as Ayla, Falsta, and Hans himself survived, though Hans was very severely wounded. A few days later, Werner rescued Hans and brought him and Ayla, the only other remaining survivor, into Werner's camp. Hans started work on building an Einstein-Rosen bridge using the technology and parts of their respective shuttlecraft. He was successful, but a poorly timed Sapaar attack caused the bridge to be destroyed, stranding all of them on the moon for good. (Ship of State) Hans lived with Ayla in the united colony of Vurna. At some point after this, Werner, Hans and Seska came down with the Gate Plague. (Ask the Characters) Hans was later saved by Sophie Donitz jumping to earth and locating a cure. (Next of Kin) Appearances *''Card of Ten'' *''Ship of State'' Category:Soldiers Category:Card of Ten characters Category:Ship of State characters Category:Leaders Category:Anti-matter characters Category:Gamanians Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Vurna colonists Category:Next of Kin characters Category:Males Category:Donitz family tree